the house of the rising sun
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: una vieja casa llena de vicios alberga muchas historias, una canción cuenta que fue la ruina de muchos, lo se porque yo soy uno de ellos. dos historias, dos parejas el mismo destino la misma casa: el sol naciente. madazetsu/fugamina
1. The house of the rising sun

surgimiento:un día veía un concierto de muse en vivo y antes de comenzar con una de sus canciones conocidas cantaron un estribillo de the house of the rising sun (la casa del sol naciente) poco después escuche el cover de ellos y supe la historia de esta canción, las miles de versiones que le han sacado y vino a mi esta historia, escuchando bajo las versiones de bob dylan,muse y las versiones en español de dos grupos colombianos. por primera vez incursione en el drama con tanta facilidad, tal vez porque yo me imaginaba en el fin de mis días llevada por vicios y sin esperanza por una vida llena de golpes.

ahora es solo mi imaginación yo no quiero terminar de tal modo xD

naruto no es mio es de Kishimoto

primera pareja: madazetsu por lo tanto

proyecto de Pixi-ice **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fanfiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

**(Si te unes al proyecto copia y pega esto en tu perfil) necesitamos: que escriban más historias Madazetsu**

* * *

><p>Cuando la tarde se va cubriendo de oscuridad, en tu pequeño lugar te despiertas con las mismas ropas de hace dos días. Cubierta por manchas de sangre, de sudor y otras cosas que el olor a cigarrillo cubre sobre tu cuerpo.<p>

A pesar de dormir todo el día estas mas cansado, débil. Cada día más flaco, cada día tienes que correrle otro agujero a tu cinturón. Pero lo que mas odias es levantarte con la boca seca, tus labios te arden porque los tienes resquebrajados, pero aun así sacas de tu bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos aplastados y fumas. Uno luego dos, antes de animarte a levantarte, recorres aquel espacio cubierto de basura y bichos, pateas algunas latas de cerveza hasta llegar al baño.

Te lavas la cara, para luego ver en aquel sucio espejo aun desconocido, al cual saludas con apatía e inmediatamente comienzas a toser descontroladamente, hasta escupir sangre que se va por el lavado, vuelves a mirarte en el espejo y te tocas tus pronunciadas ojeras, Observas tus ojos rojos e irritados y tú cabello algo largo

*tengo que cortarlo*

Piensas mientras coges unas oxidadas tijeras y te lo cortas, por algún motivo ya no lo toleras largo. Después de aquello vas a la nevera y sacas la ultima cerveza, revisas tu cartera notas como el dinero se esta acabando y tus cigarrillos también.

Vagas por las calles atestadas de gente, de olores con su calor sofocante, caminas y caminas. Hasta llegar aquella vieja casa de reluciente letrero, acomodas tus arrugadas ropas y te diriges a la entrada

-madara llegaste temprano

Dice el guardia, tú solo asientes y adentras en aquel lugar de muerte y vicio que te esta matando, pero que no dejas de visitar desde hace dos meses. Ya todos te conocen, saben porque vas y te dejan seguir al tercer piso de aquella casa, donde hay un pasillo con muchas puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, antes de adentrarte mas en aquel pasillo aparece aquella mujer de apellido francés

-esta ocupado, que tal si mejor pagas mientras tanto

Asientes en silencio y sacas el dinero suficiente para dos horas

-antes pagabas mas ¿te estas aburriendo?

Niegas con la cabeza, mientras prendes tu último cigarrillo

-¿no tiene a alguien mas a quien robarle el alma o cobrarle señora?

Ella te sonríe y desaparece, justo en ese momento se abre la puerta que te interesa, de donde sale un tipo que se acomoda la camisa. seguramente tiene esposa e hijos, entras empujando al tipo y cierras la puerta con seguro, inmediatamente el olor a sexo te golpea comenzando tu calvario

-Zetsu

De una pequeña puerta sale tu obsesión, la persona que se ha llevado el último trozo de tu alma maldita

-llegas temprano a penas voy a ducharme, aunque por lo visto tú también necesitas ducharte

Sin voluntad, le sigues hasta aquel pequeño baño donde te desnudas, Zetsu te espera en la bañera. El agua esta caliente, lo cual te arranca un leve suspiro

-te peleaste con las tijeras de nuevo ¿cierto?

Tú solo levantas los hombros hasta sumergir parte de tu cara en el agua

Zetsu sale del agua para volver con unas tijeras. Arregla un poco tu cabello y vuelve a entrar a la bañera, apoya su cabeza en tu pecho y le abrazas

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-lo mismo de siempre, limpiar esta casa, lavar las sabanas y esperar entre cliente y cliente que llegues ¿y tú?

-lo mismo de siempre

Ambos se ayudan a bañarse, el te limpia de aquel sudor pegajoso y tu lo limpias de cualquier toque previo y de sustancias indeseables, al final ambos terminan oliendo al mismo jabón barato. En la cama le secas con cariño aquel cabello verde, su cremosa piel blanca y negra, el te seca con algo de rudeza para buscarte juego, cosa que no le niegas. Le besas, le haces cosquillas, le susurras cosas obscenas al oído, que hacen que se sonroje y que sus ojos amarillos brillen

-estas flaco

Aquellas palabras detienen tus acciones

-no comiences

Dices algo molesto, odias que se preocupe por ti

-solo quiero que tengas una vida fuera de aquí

-mi vida eres tú, estas cuatro paredes esta casa

Le hablas con voz ronca algo enojado, pero le quieres hacer comprender que no lo dejaras aunque te cueste la vida

-hazme el amor

Te lo dice con sus ojos brillándole de amor por ti, no tardas en besarle te fascina saborear sus labios, morderlos y entrelazar tu lengua con la de el, comienzas a sentir su electrizante piel fundirse con la tuya, sus erecciones se restriegan una contra la otra, unes tu mano con la de el con fuerza, en una promesa de permanecer juntos a pesar de la mierda de vida. Que se esta dando en la actualidad donde el genio siente su cerebro pudrirse por la codicia y la sociedad y donde el inocente es vendido para satisfacer a infelices que solo pueden pagar por un trozo de liberación.

Entre besos y mordiscos bajas tu boca hasta su miembro resbaladizo y lo engulles, lo acaricias como tú solo puedes, ya que eres el único que se esfuerza en darle placer, en hacer que llegue al orgasmo, solo tú disfrutas hasta la ultima gota que luego compartes con el en un beso. A la vez que preparas su entrada tantas veces forzada, el gime por lo bajo y miras con alegría como recupera su erección

-solo tú

-solo tú y yo

Susurran, mientras comienzas a penetrarlo lentamente y sientes como se retuerce de placer, como por primera vez en el día disfruta de entregarse a otro y tú te hundes, te hundes hasta donde puedes. Aquel calor, aquel aprisionamiento te hace el ser más feliz, el también es feliz aun que este llorando, ya que suele llorar cuando esta feliz. Entre embestida y embestida llegan juntos al orgasmo, no te sales de su interior ya que te gustaría quedarte, quieres que no se acabe el tiempo, por eso vuelves hacerle el amor y el no se queja, el te alienta y así se van las dos horas.

En ese tiempo se dan el suficiente amor para seguir vivos por un par de horas mas, justo antes de irte le besas y le abrazas

-te amo

-yo también te amo

De tu cartera sacas los últimos billetes y se los entregas pero el muy terco no los quiere recibir

-tómalos te servirán

-no, es lo ultimo que tienes, mejor compra algo para comer

-ya comí antes de venir

-mentiroso

Al final el acepta el dinero, eres muy insistente

-cómprate algo de comida por favor

Dice de volviéndote uno de los billetes, tú sonríes y sientes esas ganas de prometerle de nuevo que lo sacaras de ese lugar pero eres un pobre diablo, que no tiene suficiente dinero para comprarlo

-vale comeré algo

-hasta pronto cuídate

-lo mismo

Para cuando sales y caminas por el pasillo, te topas con otro tipo que abre la puerta por la que acabas de salir y la cierra llevándose consigo algo de tu cordura y fe, porque precisamente eso sientes cada vez que sales de la casa del sol naciente. Que tu vida se va en cada una de sus paredes llenas de placeres y vicios.

* * *

><p>puede que nos les guste la pareja que viene pero si quieren saber el final tendrán que echarle una hojeada<p> 


	2. La casa Del sol naciente

BUENO, HAY UNA CASA EN NUEVA ORLEANS  
>LA LLAMAN "EL SOL NACIENTE"<br>Y HA SIDO LA RUINA DE MUCHOS CHICOS POBRES  
>Y DIOS SABE QUE YO SOY UNO DE ELLOS<p>

segunda pareja: fugamina (fugakuxminato)

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser las seis de la mañana el calor se comenzaba a sentir, acompañado de la típica humedad. Que hace transpires aun sentado en aquella vieja silla de jardín, llevas bebiendo toda la noche al frente de tu patética casa rodante, a tú alrededor hay latas de cerveza y botellas de whisky. Borracho no estas hace un mes que no logras perder la conciencia por mucho que tomes, pero has estado vomitando y perdiendo peso mas seguido. A tu lado te acompaña un amigo en la tragedia, tu hermano en el infortunio literalmente<p>

-ya no tengo dinero ¿no sabes donde puedo conseguir algo?

Le miras con algo preocupación, el se ve un poco peor que tú y el que se haya hecho ese mal corte no ayuda a su apariencia

-hace un mes que no consigo trabajo, pero he oído que necesitan ayudantes para el descargue en la zona de los ferris ¿te puntas?

-supongo

Ambos vuelves aquedar en silencio, mientras él fuma uno de tus cigarrillos, tú te acabas otra botella, tratando de olvidar que ya no tienes comida, que la calefacción la cortaron y que se aproxima el invierno. Sabes que todo eso no seria tan malo, si tu hijo de catorce años no viviera contigo, admites que eres un mal padre, pero te alegra que a pesar de todo, itachi aun te quiera y se haya negado a irse con su madre y su hermanito a vivir una mejor vida por quedarse contigo, un pobre alcohólico que ya no tiene con que alimentarlo

-papá me voy a estudiar, cuídate

Te dice mientras sales de tu ensoñación

-espera ¿has comido algo?

Tu hijo mira el suelo y patea algunas piedras

-no, pero algo conseguiré en el colegio

Te desespera saber que tu hijo no come desde ayer por la mañana y con esperanza buscas algo de dinero en tu ropa, mientas sigues pensando en lo mal padre que eres

-itachi ten toma es un regalo por ser un buen hijo y sobrino

Dice tu hermano dándole un billete a itachi que le sonríe escuetamente y te mira para obtener tu aprobación, tú solo asientes y el chico toma el dinero y se va

-gracias

-de nada, Zetsu me dijo que lo gastara en comida técnicamente eso hice ¿no?

-si, ven te invito a dormir por la tarde iremos al muelle

Tu hermano se ajusta su abrigo y cierra los ojos siempre le ha gustado dormir como perro en cualquier lado incomodo. Lo dejas y te adentras en la casa rodante, en tu cama vez una manzana, se te parte el corazón y la contemplas con lágrimas en tus ojos.

Muchas veces has tratado de dejar de beber, sabes que eso haría muy feliz a tu hijo pero cada vez que lo intentas fracasas, no solo por el dolor donde tu cuerpo pide agritos más alcohol, si no por aquella casa en ruinas donde inevitablemente vuelves a beber animado por el ambiente y sus ojos azules. Ese día duermes hasta tarde, te comes la manzana y sales junto a tu hermano a los muelles donde logran trabajar un par de horas, al terminar recibes algo de dinero y vomitas en el mar

-tal vez este trabajo no seria tan duro si estuviéramos sanos

-cómprate algo de comer antes de que caigas desmayado

-lo intentare mas tarde, de pronto viéndole comer me de hambre ¿me acompañas?

Te muerdes la lengua para no decir si

-pienso alejarme un tiempo del sol naciente

Tu hermano sabe lo que intentas hacer y te mira con resignación

-nos vemos mañana

Caminas con rapidez hacia tu casa ignorando las vitrinas de alcohol y los bares, en especial la llamada del sol naciente. Al llegar a casa tu hijo se sorprende pero te mira un más consternado al ver el dinero que le entregas

-compra comida para ti y ahorra para la calefacción

-papá…

-yo lo intentare una vez por ti, daré todo esta vez pero si llego a fallar vete con tu madre

Itachi te mira con cariño a la vez que te dice que seguirá a tu lado sin importar si tomas o no, lo cual te hace enojar porque no quieres que tu hijo siga viviendo de tal modo, lo coges de los brazos y le gritas

-¡promételo!

-lo, lo prometo

Sale al final de sus labios, lo sueltas

-sabes que te quiero pero espero que entiendas que esto no es vida para ti, ahora no salgas y échale seguro a la puerta

Dices antes irte, caminas toda la noche, miras desde lejos el sol naciente y vuelves a caminar. Hasta terminar en una banca viendo el mar y tratando de soportar el frio, el dolor. Te sientes morir y aun estas pensando en aquellos ojos azules, piensas en la única persona que aparte de tu hijo, te mira con amor y tampoco comprende que eres un caso perdido.

Los días pasan hasta convertirse en tres semanas, no has bebido y no sientes ganas de hacerlo, tu hijo sonríe mucho últimamente, pero tu cuerpo te esta pasando factura, tu salud esta empeorando cada vez mas, sientes constante dolor en tu abdomen, comes poco y lo terminas vomitando. Itachi sospecha, tu hermano lo sabe porque el esta pasando por cosas similares, igualmente sigues trabajando duramente, rezando para no morir tan rápido, quieres dejarle algo a itachi.

Pero esa misma noche mientras le vez dormir llegas a la conclusión de que morirás y no quieres irte sin verle otra vez, incluso si eso significa entrar al sol naciente.

Llegas a eso de la media noche, entras y pides algo de tomar, pero es mas por obligación ya que todo el que entre tiene que gastar.

-fugaku

Volteas para ver a la mujer de apellido francés quien te sonríe, tú a modo de saludo solo asientes

-el sigue trabajando de mesero, es un ángel. El único al que este lugar no le surge efecto, te ha estado esperando

-¿lo podrías llamar?

-claro cariño, me gusta cumplir la ultima petición de un hombre

Te recorre un escalofrió por aquellas palabras

-apropósito, tu hermano se esta metiendo en problemas, la próxima vez que le veas por favor trata de hacerle entrar en razón

Ella se va y a los pocos minutos alguien con unas suaves manos te cubre los ojos

-adivina quien soy

-el mesero que pide las propinas mas caras

Inmediatamente las manos se retiran y volteas a ver a tu chico quien finge molestia

-te extrañe aun que, el que esta lejos de este lugar es para mejor

-no creas, ven vamos a tomar tu descanso minato

Ambos terminan en el sofocante sótano en un pequeño colchón, mientras el desabrocha tu camisa y pantalones, le acaricias su bello cabello rubio

-llevo varios días sin beber

-se nota y me alegro, ya que me gustaría ser algo mas que tu mesero

-eres algo mas que mi mesero

El paso las manos por tu abdomen y no puedes evitar dar un gruñido de dolor

-¿estas lastimado?

-hum es mi trabajo, me golpee con unas cajas en esto me aparece el morado

-tratare de que no te duela

Minato junta sus erecciones y comienza a masturbarlas mientras se besaban, tu inmediatamente tanteas su aguajero con la yema de tus dedos, el aumenta el ritmo y atrae tu mano hacia su boca para lamer tus dedos, a los pocos minutos los diriges hacia su entrada, mientras le vuelves a besar y le preparas ansiosamente. Para cuando esta listo, ves y sientes como el mismo se empala en tu polla, minato procura que no te muevas mientras el hace todo el trabajo, sientes como su miembro sube y baja por tu estomago, sientes como aumenta el ritmo y te besa con mas desesperación, para luego soltar entre los dos su semilla caliente y aprisionar tu pene hasta hacerte venir en su interior

Te toma varios minutos recuperar tu respiración

-quiero verte fuera de este lugar, no me importa tus negativas quiero verte

-no creo que sea lo mejor

Minato suspira con fuerza y te mira enojado, le amas pero sabes que tu vida fuera de este lugar, es peor de lo que imagina y esta por terminar, sientes que no debes darle mas ilusiones aun lindo joven

-te odio fugaku

-es lo mejor

El se va rápidamente y tu subes con cansancio al piso principal, no quieres que el termine enojado contigo pero antes de poderle hablarle, se oye un disparo todos se miran confundidos y asustados hasta que una chica baja alterada diciendo

-un tipo le disparo a Zetsu y luego madara lo mato, es un caos

Inmediatamente corres hacia el tercer piso, empujas a todo aquel que se te atreviese y logras llegar al cuarto donde ves a tu hermano cubierto de sangre y no muy lejos dos cuerpos

-madara

El te mira ya sin alma en sus ojos

-le mato porque le compro y pero Zetsu no quería ir con el

Te acercas con cuidado todavía tiene el arma en sus manos

-llego el final, la verdad le esperaba. Saluda a itachi de mi parte

Acto seguido ves como se mete la pistola en la boca y se vuela los sesos, ahora hay tres cuerpos. No lo soportas tanta sangre, que ahora esta manchando tu ropa, sales a la calle y en el callejón del sol naciente vomitas sangre

-fugaku ¿estas bien?

Miras a minato quien te siguió y presencio junto a ti aquel espectáculo y ahora te mira con horror, al ver que te llevas una mano al pecho donde tú corazón late irregularmente y te duele, no puedes respirar bien tu cuerpo se entumece y la vida se te va. Solo alcanzas a pensar en tu hijo quien debe estar durmiendo en aquella casa rodante y en el hombre que llora contra tu cuerpo.

Ahora son cuatro cadáveres, en aquella vieja casa en ruinas llamada el sol naciente

* * *

><p>bueno ;.; espero que no les haya causado mucha tristeza, ustedes saben que yo soy puro romanticismo y me gustan los finales felices pero este fic fue influenciado por una canción que no lo permitio<p>

otra cosa me voy ausentar un buen tiempo estoy en proceso de mudarme y conseguir trabajo pero cuando vuelva seguiré con el proyecto, seguiré escribiendo madaztsu hasta donde me sea posible

y quien sabe tal vez el sol naciente le haga una continuación mas esperanzadora, el protagonista seria itachi bien nos leemos y se cuidan hasta pronto


End file.
